Misunderstood seductress
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: a young Natsuki(fem Naru) suffered amnesia when she was six, Kakashi and Anko decide to adopt her and with no idea how she was Natsuki took after them...results chaotic fun. watch as the world handles this misunderstood mentally confused girl and her rise. Fem Naruto bi-sexual Naruto Nuibari Naruto and lemons and yuri so be warned not the best summary but read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood seductress. Chapter 1: Team replacement.

 **Wazup anyways sorry for not updating my other fics just been dealing with MMA, the Babe and the baby but anyways I'm back with a new fic don't worry I haven't abandoned my other fics I'll update them later on. Anyways this story has a female Naruto who suffered from amnesia after she was hit against the wall and she was taken in by Anko and Kakashi. So she gained their traits Kakashi's laziness, and lateness and perverted mind which was intensified by Anko's personality which gave her a psychotic party side, and well you get the point. She is bi-sexual so she'll be into both genders and her teammates. Also Natsuki( naruto) will have moods wings at times. Characters will be Ooc.**

 **So yeah anyways I'll say this once and I will post it on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any anime, show, movie etc but I do own any Oc's I come up with and weapons and jutsu etc.**

 **ar leis an seó- on with the show.**

Team 7 had just lost a member, young Kaito was killed while they were on a C-rank mission to clear out a bandit camp the bandits were easy but they were ambushed by more bandits and two jonin missing nin who had killed Kaito, Kakashi had taken care of the Jonin. They returned to the village where they held a funeral for the boy and they were on break while the Hokage looked for a replacement for their team. They were now at their training ground each doing their own thing. Sakura was still upset at the loss of her teammate even though Sasuke didn't show it he also missed the idiot.

"Yo." They heard their sensei's signature greeting accompanied by a puff of smoke.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled out and Kakashi just gave her an eye smile.

"You see I was chasing down your new teammate who I had to bind up so she wouldn't get away so really blame her." Kakashi said for once having a reasonable explanation.

He dropped a girl who was bound in ninja thread.

They examined her appearance.

She had long blonde hair kept in pigtails that reached her waist the pigtails curled a little at the tips and the left pigtail was silver like Kakashi's, she had two chin length bangs framing her face and fringes resting on her forehead. She had fair skin with three exotic whisker like marks on each cheek, she had brilliant striking blue eye's that held disinterest and she orange/red eye shadow and had long lashes. She had natural pink small but kissable lips. She wore a black and red long sleeved mini dress garment, with the collar,sleeves and collarbone was black while from the chest to the thighs it was red with the ends slightly slited so it wasn't tight. Under that she wore a full body thick mesh suit that. She wore dark red knee length sandals with spike studded black strips around them. her finger and toe nails were painted black with red nail art. Around her neck was a black choker with a dog tag and a pendant that resembled a dog. She had a black bandoleer that had a spool attached to it near the hip that had red thread that was thick. Along the front of the bandoleer were similar threads and there were three pouches. On her back was the legendary sword of one of the swordsmen of the mist the Nuibari. In body she was gifted with big C cups to low D cup breasts and she had an hour glass figure. There was a konoha steel plate on her bandoleer. She was probably standing at 5'3.

Kakashi sighed as he untied her bindings letting her go.

"Natsuki the Hokage ordered you to do so, and you shall do so until the Chunin exams." Kakashi said and she sighed crossing her arms and pouting.

"Whatever." She said and Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"Good I'll buy that boquet of black roses you were bugging me for." Kakashi said and she squeeled hugging him but Kakashi froze when she whispered something in his ear.

If only he saw the evil smirk on her face he would have had a heart attack.

"Okay Sakura, Sasuke this is your new teammate Natsuki Uzumaki Hatake." Kakashi introduced and they both raised a brow at her name.

"Is she your daughter?" Sakura asked and Kakashi scratched the back of his head before nodding.

"Any ways I'll give you the day to get to know each other I'll be on my way…and Natsuki your flowers will be in your room." Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke and just like that Natsuki's demeanor took a 180 turn as her eyes were now cold and her expression said 'mess with me you'll be dickless.'

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno I hope we can be friends." She said with a smile at Natsuki.

"Hm to tell you the truth I never became a ninja to make friends but I just hope we seen each other eye to eye." Natsuki said and Sakura just nodded.

"Hn, you can't replace that idiot Kaito." Sasuke spoke up causing Natsuki to giggle.

"Oh my well I'm better than this Kaito guy so yeah guess I cant replace him." she said and both Sasuke and Sakura glared at her.

"Stop glaring at me I only speak the truth, no simple minded fool can be stronger than me especially one who lost to such a weak opponent." She said and they were at their boiling points.

"What can't handle the truth that he was useless?" she asked and Sakura had enough as she lashed out and slapped her, Natsuki didn't even flinch as her smile grew.

"Worthless." She said but this time she was surprised when Sasuke lashed out and backhanded her causing her head to turn.

"Kaito may have been annoying but he was a friend I'm not going to let a bitch like you disrespect him." Sasuke stated and they heard Natsuki cackle.

"Bitch, my I'm no Inuzuka clan member Uchiha Sasuke." She stated with a glare that caused Sasuke to flinch as he could see himself get impaled by her blade.

'W-W-What was that?' Sasuke wondered in fear.

"Maybe you'll be the next one joining Kaito-kun in the afterlife." She said with a lick of her lips and they could briefly see that she had sharp fangs those you would see on a vampire and even her tongue was slightly sharp.

They both froze as they gulped, Natsuki walked towards Sakura who gulped as Natsuki who placed her finger on Sakura's lips and traced them before going down to her chin, down her neck, to her breasts where she blushed and could feel herself getting aroused as Natsuki traced around her breasts before continuing down to her naval and finally her southern lips where she traced them as well and Sakura moaned and that was a mistake as Natsuki took this opportunity to kiss Sakura and Sakura's eyes widen in shock before they were half lided lost in the ecstasy and Natsuki snuck her tongue in as she enjoyed Sakura who was now weak in her knees. Sasuke who had been watching was turned on he has never scene such a sight in his life and his junior was excited. Natsuki broke the kiss as she held Sakura was lost she gave her a tight squeeze on her ass before letting her go.

Sakura broke out of the curse and her face turned so red it looked like she was at the beach for too long. She frowned as she glared at the blonde who winked at her.

"You BITCH you stole my first kiss and y-y-you practically raped me!" Sakura shouted and Natsuki giggled.

"You enjoyed it SSSaaakuuuraaa-ccchaaannnn." She dragged out her voice all saucy and hot. Sakura felt herself getting aroused again. She shook her head before glaring at her again.

"N-No I-I d-d-d-didn't." she stuttered out and Natsuki smiled.

"Cute." Is all she said before she walked to the middle of the clearing where she pulled out her long blade and Sasuke gulped not forgetting the image he saw.

"To show my love for you Sakura-sama." Natsuki said a tint of pink on her cheeks and her eyes were sort of misty from lust.

She wrapped some thread at the hoop of the blade she vanished for 3 seconds before reappearing. She pointed to her left and they spotted two trees. In between the trees there was a heart made of threads that gave a beautiful gleam of red.

"W-Wow i-its beautiful." Sakura said as she approached it she noticed there were two initials.

S+N

She knew what it stood for.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura-sama." Natsuki said appearing next to her.

Sakura did not know what to think of about Natsuki, sure she always had the thought of having sex with a girl in her head especially when Ino's around but hell Natsuki was hotter than Ino, but her heart belonged to Sasuke but she was now unsure. Natsuki had already stolen her first kiss and touched her where no one else has touched her, and she was kind of attracted to the girl.

The rest of the day was spent with them just sitting around Natsuki flirting with both of them.

It was now sunset and Natsuki gave off a yawn as she stood up.

"Oh well I'll see you two." She said before she vanished like she was never there.

Sakura stood up.

"Well see ya Sasuke." She said and Sasuke stared at her she would usually ask him for a date or something like that but now she seemed to be disturbed.

"Okay." He replied and Sakura left the field.

Kakashi was walking in the streets he had bought Natsuki her flowers and right now he had his nose buried deep into his book as he giggled like a little school girl gaining disgusted looks from the female populace.

"Kakashi-sensei." He heard his student call out for him.

He turned his head to see Sakura approach him.

"Oh Sakura what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked his young student.

"I need to ask you a few questions about Natsuki." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"What do you need to know?"

"S-She practically raped me, her hands were all over my body…is she a lesbian?" Sakura asked reliving the moment. Kakashi sighed he had hoped Natsuki wouldn't do something like that.

"She's bi-sexual do you want me to talk to her?" Kakashi asked his student.

"NO!" she exclaimed before she covered her mouth.

"N-no…does she suffer from any mental issue?" Sakura asked.

"Your observant, yes when she was 6 she had hit her head and she suffered amnesia, I adopted her with a friend of mine and since she had amnesia she copied our personalities and antics and she does tend to have mood swings but that's about it." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded.

"O-okay t-thank you Kakashi-sensei." She said before leaving the man who shrugged his shoulders before he returned to his book.

'Well this will be interesting.' Kakashi thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1.**

 **there you have it the pilot chapter now you see what i mean when i say she has mood swings one minute she said she didn't become a ninja to make friends then the next she is mouth raping Sakura. anyways characters will not be their usual selves like Sasuke here who cared about their dead teammate. how did Natsuki get the Nuibari is é sin dom a fhios agus leat a fháil amach. anyways like it hate, review please and no flamers you have something better to do than flame someone.**

 **anyways the Ascending serpent 909 is riding his beautiful horse in Witcher 3 peace.**

 **R & R**

 **Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstood seductress. Chapter 2: heading for wave.

Its been 2 months since Natsuki joined the team and well things havent been dull at all, she was always up to something. Even though they have been only doing D-ranks which pissed Natsuki who had almost skewered Tora the Damiyo's wife's cat luckily she was stopped by her 'master' which was Sakura. They were now standing in front of the Hokage who sighed.

"Natsuki-chan for the last time stop trying to kill Tora." The Hokage stated and Natuski just shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't help it the damn cat almost gropped me." She said grabbing one of her breasts causing all present to blush even the Hokage who had to clear his throat to defuse the situation.

"Moving on I have a request from to paint her house, a request from to help in his backery and-." He was stopped by Natsuki who had slammed her sword on the floor.

"Enough! I'm so tired of these D-rank missions every single waking day of my life, give us something else a C-rank at least." Natsuki stated and the other two nodded.

"You Fools you just lost a teammates and you want another C-rank mission!" Iruka scolded but he gulped when a needle like blade touched his adam's apple.

"You want a squeaky voice do ya Iruka-chan?" Natsuki asked with a devious smirk said man was sweating bullets as he shook his head.

"Natsuki I'll give your team a C-rank mission but please no more deaths." Hiruzen said and the team nodded.

"Bring in Tazuna." As the man said that an aged man walked in with a jug of Sake.

"They are supposed to protect me, please they don't even know how to pluck a leaf from a tree and that blonde girl looks like some sort of lolicon." The man said causing Sakura and Sasuke to growl.

Tazuna heard a thump sound in between his legs and when he looked down he saw a needle like blade lodged in between his legs missing his jewels.

"Still think I'm a lolicon?" Natsuki asked with a glare and the man shook his head as he felt like he was about to collapse.

"Good now be a good boy and shut up!" she demanded and he nodded. She smiled before jerking a her hand and the blade came flying towards her, she caught it with no difficulty at all.

"Natsuki please no more deaths that includes the client." Hiruzen stated with a sigh rubbing his temples.

"I'm not making any promises." Natsuki stated with a smirk and the aged Kage smiled.

"Okay team we meet at the gate in 2 Hours." Kakashi stated and they nodded before leaving the room.

Natsuki was at the apartment building that she owned how she got a hold of it, that's a story for another time. The building had a Gothic touch to it with black paint with white trimms. The carpets in the building were red with black rose embbrossary, the stair wells with bent cruel hand rails. The lights had dark shades. And well just let your imagination roam free. She went to her quarters which was the biggest the master suit. She had packed her stuff all into one scroll which she sealed into her palm. She saw her black roses kept in a red vase.

"Mommies babies, don't worry mommy will be back she's just out for a while okay I'll leave a clone to take care of you." She said as a clone of her appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know what to do." She said and the clone nodded before Natsuki gave it a long kiss.

"Tata." She said with a wave.

She walked out of her building and headed for the gates where she met Sasuke who has yet to receive anything from Natsuki. As soon as Sasuke saw Natsuki he paled as he did his best to hide himself.

"You broke my heart Sasuke-chan trying to run away don't you want to be together forever and ever?" she asked as she appeared behind him her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He could feel her surprisingly cold breath brush against his ear.

'I-I-Is she really a vampire…why is her breath so cold?' a thousand thoughts were running a marathon in his head.

"Sasu-chan." She moaned as she kissed and sucked on his neck and Sasuke groaned and grunted. She stopped as she spun him around and grabbed him by the collar diving into a deep kiss that last for 3 minutes. Natsuki let go of Sasuke and she walked away to lean against the walls as if nothing happened.

Sasuke's friend from South of the world was stiff and excited. He was eyeing Natsuki who had changed her clothes.

She was now wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that just ended below her breasts and he could see she wore a sports bra that was med of thick mesh. She wore red slim fit pants that were made of denim. She wore her regular sandals. She wore dark red finger-less gloves and around her upper arm were bandages and around her forearms were thick mesh arm warmers. She still hand her bandoleer and other aspects.

"What? Does Sasu-chan want jerk infront of me?" she teased the raven head who looked away as his face went red.

Their moment was stopped by the arrival of Sakura followed by Tazuna and then their sensei.

"Okay let's hit the road." Kakashi said and they nodded as they walked down the path heading for Nami no kuni.

 **HOURS LATER…**

They were walking at a slow pace thanks to Tazuna who could not speed up because he was old and had no Shinobi training so they were forced to walk slow.

Sakura was bugging the oldman on how Nami no kuni was and Kakashi joined the conversation leaving her and Sasuke. Natsuki spotted a puddle just ahead of them which was funny since it hasn't rained in weeks yet here was a single lone perfect puddle. She glanced at Kakashi who glanced back and they made a silent agreement.

As soon as they passed the puddle two ninja jumped out and they wrapped their chain around Kakashi squeezing it so hard that it severed him in half. Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they witnessed their sensei's death.

Natsuki on the other hand threw a handful of senbon at the duo who dodged and they noticed the dangerous gleam in Natsuki as she let on a barrage of senbon at them. They dodged the deadly needles suffering only minor wounds.

"Is that all you have girly?" Meizou asked as he taunted the girl who gave them a grin and a red gleam caught his eye. He followed the flash and noticed red threads all over the area.

"Speak or you'll die a slow and painful death." She ordered and they both gulped before spilling the beans about Gato and Zabuza.

"Thank you for the cooperation but I must bid you farewell." She said as she tugged on the group of threads she held in her hands and with a blink of an eye they were hoisted up into the air suspended mid-air in some sort of crucifixion.

"W-we told you every thing we know." Meizou yelled out but he was silenced by the Nuibari piercing his heart.

"You bitch!" Geizou yelled out and Natsuki glared at him as she tugged her wrist backwards and Geizou was shocked to feel something pierce his back, he watched as the blade protruded through his hear and chest before stabbing the ground.

"I'm no Inuzuka member remember that in the after life." She said and just like that the brothers were no more.

Sasuke and Sakura were puking out their lunch as they had witnessed the scene and Tazuna he looks like he was about to suffer a heart attack.

"Good job Natsuki but lessen the gore next time." Kakashi said and Natsuki nodded before she went to deal with the suspended bodies.

"So Tazuna what is a bunch of nuke-nin doing looking for you?" Kakashi asked and Tazuna gulped before he told them his sob story.

"*sigh* Okay the decision is up to you guys do we carry on with the mission or do we return to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't feel like going back for a while so I say continue besides Gato would make an excellent addition to my stuffed humans collection." Natsuki said causing them all to shudder just imagining what her collection looked like.

"I-It would be good for experience." Sakura said.

"And it will allow me to test my skills." Sasuke finished off.

"Your in luck Tazuna I guess we will continue the mission." Kakashi said and this made Tazuna happy.

"Thank you, thank you all so much."

"No prob old man." Natsuki said as she sealed up the bodies of the two dead nuke-nin the thread surrounding the area all gone.

"Lets keep moving." Kakashi ordered and they nodded before moving on.

 **1 day of traveling later.**

They were close to Tazuna's house now as they had crossed over thanks to Tazuna's friend who had used his boat to cross them over and they were able to see the large bridge that will change Nami no kuni's condition. They were on high alert as they knew that enemies were lurking in the shadows at all times.

Natsuki could pick up low noises deep in the forest ranging from animals to the snapping of twigs. She threw a senbon at a tree and she hit a rabbit.

"Wrong colour." Natsuki said as she glared at the forest. She caught a gleam heading straight for them at high speeds.

"GET DOWN!." She yelled as she tackled Sakura and Tazuna to the floor, Kakashi did the same to Sasuke and a large clever like blade wedged itself on a tree and on top of the sword stood a shirt less man.

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist." Kakashi announced as he glanced at the man who gave a deep chuckle.

"Kakashi no Sharingan what an honor to meet you." Zabuza said with a mock bow. Then something caught his eye as he stared at the blonde girl.

"Oi, where'd you get that blade?" he asked and Natsuki pulled out Nuibari and ran a finger against the steel.

"It was given to me." She said and Zabuza just narrowed his eyes.

"By who?"

"One Kushimaru Kuriarare." She stated and Zabuza's eyes went wide.

"Impossible Kushimaru despised the sight of an outside weilding a blade from the group so why would he give an outside his blade?" Zabuza asked.

"Long story." She said.

"Well I don't have time for such a story so I'll have to kill you and get the sword." Zabuza announced with a grin under his bandages.

"Well good luck then you sick fuck." She said poising the blade at Zabuza.

"Cause I aint going down." She declared.

 **End of chapter2.**

 **Okay I know it was short and there wasn't much happening but next chapter will be the first fight against Zabuza. Sasuke also got some loving and even Natsuki's clone got some loving what is up with this girl. Anyways next chapter fight. So please read and review and no flaming.**

 **The serpent is still playing the witcher 3.**

 **R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstood seductress. Chapter 3: clashing of blades.

 **Here is the battle.**

Kakashi would of stopped Natsuki if he didn't know her skills and abilities, if it was Sasuke he would of pulled him away from battle and Sakura well he would just knock her out and hand her over to her teammates to deal with, but this was the girl he trained since she was 7 and he was confident in her skills he would only step in if he saw she was in danger.

The two clashed blades as they met each other halfway sending sparks all over the place. They were in a deadlock as neither of the two showed signs of stress or difficulty.

"Your pretty strong for a little girl." Zabuza commented.

"Who you calling little you eye brow less freak." She said as she let Zabuza gain the upper hand before she skillfuly rolled out of the way causing Zabuza to stagger because of the lack of support. Natsuki threw a handful of senbon at the nuke-nin. Zabuza reacted faster than she had expected as he blocked the needles with his clever blade deflecting them.

"Is that all?" he asked a smug expression on his face. Zabuza ran straight for her his blade reared back to give it momentum. He swung the blade at her with so much force she could hear the wind get sliced. She attempted to block the strike but the recoil was a pain in the arse. As she jumped back getting the feeling in her arms.

"Hn I know every thing there is to know about that blade you can't beat me." Zabuza boasted.

"Natsuki let me help." Sasuke announced but Natsuki glared at him.

"No you guard Tazuna this freak is mine." she jumped out of the way as Zabuza struck the ground she was on. She landed on a branch and she narrowed her eyes.

She smirked before launching a barrage of senbon at Zabuza who dodged or deflected them.

"That didn't work last time what makes you think it will this time?" he asked with a chuckle.

"This." She stated and Zabuza's eyes widen as he noticed the field was littered with wires.

"You do take after Kushimaru after all." He said and Natsuki pulled on the threads and they all started to close in on Zabuza wrapping him up.

She was shocked when Zabuza burst into water.

"Mizu no bunshin." She said with narrowed eyes looking for the man.

"Behind you!" Kakashi yelled out and Natsuki flipped off the tree in time to dodge a fatal strike but she didn't escape unscathed as a large slash formed on her back.

She grunted at the pain before glaring at Zabuza who was now on the branch.

"Your quite disappointing girl let me fight with Kakashi at least I'll be entertained." He said and something inside Natsuki snapped as she held a firm grip on the hilt of the sword and the blade was now surrounded in arcs of lightning.

"Oh this is new." Kakashi said as he this was the first time he saw Natsuki incorporate elements to her sword play.

This was also new to Zabuza since Kushimaru could never do such a thing so he had to stay on his toes now.

Natsuki vanished a burst of speed catching Zabuza off guard and appeared behind him slashing at his back causing a slash to appear similar to hers. She proceeded to kick him off the tree. Zabuza landed on his feet and he growled at the girl.

Natsuki thrust the blade forwards and a bolt of lightning shot out of it. Zabuza being stupid used his sword to block it and he got the shock of his life.

While this was going on Natsuki was going through a set of handseals.

" **Fire style: Burning trail.** " Once announced wires that were near Zabuza were lit up by a fire and the fire was heading straight for Zabuza in a similar manner as a burning trail hence the name. Zabuza looked for an escape route.

" **Water style: Water dragon.** " A large dragon made of water rose from the near by lake and put out the fire by crashing into it.

"Clever." He said before hopping onto the surface of the lake. Natsuki followed as she made 3 clones and she grinned before her and her clones ran a circle around Zabuza so fast that the water rose up forming a small hurricane. Zabuza watched on in confussion. He dodged the Nuibari as it was tossed from his left, then another, then another and so on. Once they stopped running Zabuza noticed he was in a cage made of threads.

"Give up Zabuza." She ordered but Zabuza just snarled at her.

"In your dreams." He said and Natsuki sighed before she jumped back with her clones the cage tightening around Zabuza the threads cutting into his skin. He grunted in pain as he blood oozed from his skin.

Natsuki was shocked when one of her clones were destroyed and then the next causing the cage to loosen allowing Zabuza to break out.

Natsuki winced in pain as another slash appeared on her back thanks to Zabuza's water clone that he had created. She stumbled forward and right into Zabuza's grasp.

" **Water style: Water prison.** " And with that she was captured in a sphere of water unable to move.

"N-Natsuki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Guess I'll step in." Kakashi said as he raised his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan.

'S-Sharingan but how?' were the thoughts of Sasuke.

"You finally step in this ought to get interesting." Zabuza said as he created a dozen clones.

Kakashi destroyed them all as he now stood across Zabuza.

"Let her go Zabuza." Kakashi ordered and Zabuza scoffed.

" **Fire style: Great fire ball.** " A large fire ball headed straight towards Zabuza who had no choice but to release his jutsu and jump out of the way. Natsuki allowed herself to sink into the water so the fireball would go past her.

A battle between Kakashi and Zabuza took place as Natsuki made her way to shore, she was cold and had cuts on her arms and back as well as legs, but the two large gashes on her back were slowing her down and they hurt like hell even though they were healing she was tired.

Sakura made her way towards the injured blonde.

"N-Natsuki are you okay?" she asked the girl who gave her a re-assuring smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-sama I'm fine." She said before wincing in pain. Sasuke came over to check on her as well.

"No your not you have to large slashes on your back those have to hurt." He stated.

" **Water style: Giant vortex.** " Zabuza was carried away by a large wave of water and he slammed against a tree. Kakashi made his way towards the swordsman.

"K-Kakashi can you really see the future?" he asked.

"Yes…and your future is death." Kakashi replied about to strike but three senbon hit Zabuza right on the side of his neck 'killing' him.

"Thank you for taking care of him, we've hunting him down for years." Said a hunter nin as he/she landed in front of him.

"Your welcome Hunter nin-san." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi noticed the Hunter nin lift Zabuza's body up instead of getting rid of the evidence right there.

"Why don't you destroy his body now?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish not to scar the young ones." He/she replied before vanishing with Zabuza.

Kakashi sighed as he covered up his sharingan and panted a little before he went over to his students.

"Natsuki you need to rest." He said.

"Daddy I'm fine." She with puppy eyes.

"No your not you cant even walk straight." Kakashi pointed out and Natsuki pouted before she yelped in surprise as Sasuke lifted her up on his back.

"Hn, I don't want to lose another teammate so shut up and lets move." Sasuke said Natsuki smirked.

"Arent you just dreaming of taking advantage of me in my current stat huh Sasu-chan?" Natsuki whispered in his ear and he froze his face turning red.

He was about to reply but he noticed Natsuki rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Well she's asleep we can move faster that way without arguing with her." Kakashi said and they nodded.

"Tazuna how much further is it to your house?" Kakashi asked.

"Its an hours walk from here." He replied and Kakashi nodded.

"Good lets hurry." He ordered.

Tsunami was cleaing the house when she heard the door open and in came her father with a group of ninja with one who was injured.

"Father who are these people?" she asked her father.

"Tsunami these are the ninja who came to help us and one of them needs some healing up." Tazuna said pointing to Natsuki. She gasped as she saw the slash marks.

"Up this way." She said to Sasuke as she went up the stairs and into the guest room where she placed a futon. Sasuke lay her down there and Sakura came in.

"You might want to leave." Tsunami said directed to Sasuke as he she was about to remove Natsuki's shirt. He blushed before leaving the room.

It has been 10 minutes before the door opened. Sasuke walked in to see Natsuki with bandages around her arms and breast to her back and some on her abdomen. Natsuki was awake and it seems she was flirting with Tsuname causing Sasuke to sweat drop. Kakashi walked in.

"Guys Zabuza is still alive." He said causing Sasuke and Sakura to gasp.

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **Okay I know it was short and rushed but I am really tired so not much. Anyways how Natsuki got the sword will be revealed maybe in the 10 th chapter if it reaches that far. Now you see I didn't make Natsuki over powered she could hold her ground against Zabuza and land hits on him. but this isnt her full power that was maybe 60 % so yeah more to come by the way this fic will be a mass harem so don't like don't read do like then review. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh yeah when I wake up will post a fic I've been working on a fic about Naruto having Kaguya and Madara sealed inside him so yeah anyways peace.**

 **The serpent is off to sleep.**

 **R & R**


End file.
